


You can look (but you better not touch)

by azziria



Series: All I want is a picture of you [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a photographer specializing in 'artistic' porn, and Steve's the new model who's seriously challenging his ability to remain professionally detached...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can look (but you better not touch)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _All I want is a picture of you_. Shameless filthy porn, written quick and dirty.

  


He has no idea where she got them from, but the gloves – black latex, the sort that cops use when they're processing crime scenes – are gloriously, wonderfully obscene. They're the perfect touch and trust Kono to come up with the idea, because she's a kinky bitch as well as being fucking gorgeous, and it's what makes her perfect for this photoshoot. 

Danny focuses in on her fingers, getting the camera right in close to catch the shine of lube under the lights as she slides them into Steve and twists them, first two and then three, skilled but ungentle. Steve shoves himself back onto her hand, playing wanton and greedy, and Danny appreciates the flex of muscle under tattooed skin as Steve moves under her touch and mentally thanks Chin yet again for finding him this new model. (And that beer that Danny's going to buy Chin? Purely a 'thank you' for his talent scouting services and absolutely _not_ an opportunity for Danny to quiz him about Steve. Absolutely not.) 

It's hot, but this is only the precursor. The star of the show is the big black cock that Kono's got strapped on, buckles and leather holding it tightly in place against her honey-gold skin. Any minute now that cock's going up Steve's ass and that's what Danny's been waiting for. 

"You ready?" Kono asks, slanting her eyes at Danny, her voice cool and collected. 

"Almost." Danny turns away to adjust one of the lights slightly, pauses to check the light meter and contemplate the new pattern of light and shadows and then nods at Kono. "OK, go for it." 

Kono leans forward to brush a gloved hand down Steve's cheek, a simple, soft gesture strangely at odds with the scenario they've got going on here, Steve on his hands and knees, collared and leashed, and Kono in those boots. "You good, Steve?" 

(And yeah, those boots. Danny's an equal opportunities sort of guy, he swings both ways, and Kono in those boots is really something... however, Danny suspects that if he ever tried anything Kono would carve him up and leave his bones for the reef scavengers. If her cousin didn't get to him first, that is; Chin's protective like that.) 

"Yeah," Steve grunts, "Go on, do it." 

Kono kneels up behind him, cock in hand. It's thick and long, veined and ridged with anatomical detail, a real monster of a thing, and Danny's pulse quickens when he thinks about how Steve's going to look taking it. He zooms in close again as Kono rubs the head against Steve's hole, impossibly huge against the tight ring of muscle, and Danny snaps a handful of close-ups before she lines up the tip and starts to push in. 

"Go on, give it to me," Steve growls impatiently, and so Kono _does_ , completing her thrust with a decisive and brutal snap of her hips that has Steve hissing a curse, because fuck, however well prepped he is that's got to _burn_. She pauses for a moment, then pulls back and thrusts in again, slow but firm, angling herself so that the camera can watch as her cock sinks deep into Steve's body, black rubber contrasting starkly with the tender pink skin stretched tight around it. All Danny can think about is how Steve's opening up and taking it _all the way_ , and fuck that's impressive. 

He pulls back to get some full-body shots. "That's good, Kono," he says, "Keep it slow, pull almost all the way out and then go back in deep, yeah, just like that," and this is good, all good, these pictures are going to work. "Steve, head down, I want it to look like you're really feeling it…" and that earns him a quirked eyebrow and a twisted half-grin, but Steve does as he's told, going onto his elbows and dropping his head as if he's just about holding on and fuck, that's hot. 

Danny's trying very hard _not_ to think about how much he'd like to pull that big black cock out and take its place, to shove himself hard into Steve's ass and fuck him senseless because really, Danny needs to focus. These are not thoughts a professional photographer should be having about one of his models. 

"Up," he orders, and Kono twists the leash around her fist and jerks it hard, bringing Steve rearing back until he's pressed up against her, on his knees with his thighs braced apart, body impaled on her cock. He's got his head thrown back against her shoulder, the curve of his throat showcasing the collar, and the arch of his body against Kono's is a thing of beauty. The jut of his cock against his belly is a thing of beauty too and really, his ability to get it up for the camera is a gift, one that Danny appreciates wholeheartedly right now. In a purely aesthetic way, of course – or that's what Danny's telling himself. 

"Touch him," he tells Kono and she does, long latex-clad fingers still slick with lube as she wraps them around Steve's cock. 

"Like this, Boss?" she says as she tightens her grip and jacks Steve slowly and yeah, just like that, that will do fine. Danny shoots a couple of dozen or so frames of Steve arched against Kono, pinned in place by her hands and her cock, and then moves in for some more detailed shots. 

"Getting close," Steve warns, voice sounding far more wrecked than it should given that he's just doing his job, and maybe Danny's not the only one here who's enjoying his work. 

"Yeah, OK," Danny says, "Kono, bring him off," and she tightens her grip and speeds up until with a gasp Steve goes tense against her and shudders into her hand, come painting white streaks across the black latex sheathing her fingers, and Danny's mouth goes dry. 

Kono holds the pose for a moment and then releases Steve, letting him fall forward onto his hands and knees and pulling her cock out of him as he goes down, and Danny tries not to notice how Steve's hole looks, all reddened from where he's been fucked and still glistening with lube. And no way does he think even for a moment how much he'd like to be sliding his own cock in there right now, because that's not how a professional thinks. No way. 

"You OK, Steve?" Kono asks as she unbuckles the straps and drops the black monster onto the bed. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Steve drawls as he stretches himself out and then rolls over lazily and sprawls across the bed and oh shit, he's caught Danny _looking_ , Danny can feel himself going red right to the roots of his hair and how teenage is that? And the evil fucker hasn't missed Danny's blush, of course he hasn't, the look he gives Danny and the slow, dirty grin that spreads across his face as he meets Danny's eyes are proof of that. 

"You alright there, Danno? Only you look a little flushed..." 

Kono throws Danny a sharp, speculative look as she climbs off the bed and grabs the coat she arrived in, but she doesn't comment. She doesn't bother to shed the boots either, just belts the coat - a short, red, lightweight raincoat - over the not-very-much she's been wearing for the shoot and heads for the door. "I've gotta run, guys, sorry, hot date," she tosses over her shoulder as she reaches the door, and Danny wonders if Chin knows about the date, because whoever the lucky guy is he's in for a real treat. She pauses at the door, and then winks at Danny. "You boys have fun now!" she says cheerily as she lets the door swing closed behind her, and Danny's going to kill her, he really is, except that then he'd have to answer to Chin... 

Maybe he'll just tell Chin about her date instead. It's no more than she deserves, after all. 

He doesn't - can't - look at Steve. 

"I'm, um, just going to take a look at these photos," he says, "You know where the shower is, let yourself out when you're done, OK?" and with that he beats a hasty retreat to sanctuary of the editing suite, determinedly _not_ thinking about what Steve looks like all fucked out and sprawled across the bed behind him. 

After a few minutes he hears the water start to run in the bathroom, and he lets himself relax a little. He's still uncomfortably hard, though, and he can't help himself, he unzips his pants, slips his hands down inside his boxers and wraps his fingers around his aching cock. If he's quick then maybe he can just... 

"Something I can help you with, Danny?" 

He nearly jumps out of his skin, pulling his hand out of his boxers as though it's been burned, and fuck, how come he didn't hear the shower stop running? 

Steve's leaning against the wall just inside the door. His hair's damp and he's fully dressed - although whether a t-shirt that small and tight really counts as clothes Danny's not sure - and the look on his face isn't helping Danny's problem, not one little bit, because that look? That look goes straight to Danny's cock, Danny's traitorous and disobedient cock that clearly doesn't understand the first thing about _professional relationships_. 

Danny doesn't get a chance to answer, though, because Steve's coming off the wall and heading straight for him, going down on his knees between Danny's thighs and looking up at him through those ridiculous lashes. "Let me," he says, his voice a low rumble that Danny _feels_ in his balls, and then his fingers are on Danny, pulling him free of his boxers, and his mouth is on Danny, hot and wet and perfect, and Danny loses all sense of coherence and perspective, because _damn_ Steve's good at this... 

Steve takes him deep, sucking hard, then pulls up slow and goes down again, all the way down until his nose is buried deep in the hair at the base of Danny's cock, and fuck, doesn't the man have a gag reflex? His fingers find Danny's balls, cupping and rolling them as he sucks, lips tight around the shaft of Danny's cock as he gets a rhythm going, up and then down again, tongue rough against Danny's skin, the perfect mix of heat and suction and sensation and Danny wants to watch him, he really does, but it's too much and he throws his head back and closes his eyes and just lets himself _feel_ it... 

It's all over too fucking soon, his orgasm builds fast and Steve must sense it because as Danny's balls tighten and he starts to come Steve pulls off him, the sudden sensation of cool air on his spit-wet cock causing him to gasp as he shoots, spurting messily all over Steve's hand and his own boxers. 

"Fuck," he gasps, "Fuck, Steve..." but Steve doesn't say anything, just pushes himself to his feet and looks down at where Danny's sprawled, wrecked and useless in his chair. As Danny watches he raises his come-covered fingers to his mouth, looks at them thoughtfully and then sucks them clean, eyes meeting Danny's as he does so. 

"So," he says, a slow and distinctly filthy grin spreading across his face. "I'll see you next week then, Danny," and with a last calculating flick of his eyes up and down Danny's body and a lick of his lips he's gone, away and out the door before Danny has time to even begin to pull himself together. 

Next week. Fuck. 

Danny's so screwed.


End file.
